Big Girls Don't Cry
Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. During the performance, Rachel sits on the stool in the auditorium singing as Kurt comes in and sits on a stool and Blaine comes in with a chair. After the performance, they start to share why they all don't want to go to this year's Senior Prom as Rachel comes up with the idea of having an Anti Prom Party. Lyrics Rachel: Ladadada The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection, baby Mmh, be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life Blaine (with Rachel): It's time to be (a big girl now) Blaine and Rachel: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Rachel: The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Blaine and Rachel: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Kurt: Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and Uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine Blaine and Kurt: Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to Blaine: Cause I want to hold yours, too We'll be playmates and lovers And share our secret worlds Rachel: But it's time for me to go home It's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Blaine and Rachel: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Trivia *This is similar to the first prom episode in which someone joined Rachel while singing in the auditorium. (Rolling in the Deep sung with Jesse) *Adam Anders put Klaine parts in the song despite not being in the script. Source *This song is featured in the Anti-Prom event for the Glee Forever! app. Gallery Biggirls.png biggirls1.png biggirls2.png biggirls3.png biggirls4.png biggirls5.png biggirls6.png biggirls7.png biggirls8.png biggirls9.png biggirls10.png BGDCKurt.jpg BGDCBlaine.jpg BGDCRachel.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m56s222.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m53s166.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m47s130.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m44s98.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m42s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m39s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m37s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m33s244.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h13m30s224.jpg Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfgwzO7Mv1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif big girls don't cry.png tumblr_mbjv8cCV851rp439xo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three